masterfox3000fandomcom-20200214-history
Rage
Hate is often for me a very strong world, because I hardly hate anything... I rather dislike stuff! For example: There are quite allot of stuff I dislike like... Well I can’t really say it because most of the stuff I dislike make people usually mad that I dislike stuff that is usually accepted by the majority, for the safety of your emotions I won’t tell you what I dislike but the main deal why I’m telling you about disliking is that disliking is when you don’t like something and you are completely neutral about it, you don’t want to interfere with it, you don’t want to know about it and of course you don’t want it in your life. But that’s not what this page is about sadly; this page is for the stuff I hate. Pretty much HATE is when you actually put E̷M͘OT͞I҉ÒǸS INTO DISLIKING STUFF, WHEN YOU ACTUALLY HAVE A RE͠AS͜O͜N͟ TO WASTE YOUR TIME AT ALL TH͟E H̀OR̸RIB̨L͟EN̨ESS̶ IT HAS CAUSED OPON US AND IT IS LITERRLY THE͜ S҉P̴A̢ẀN OF EVERYTHING WHICH IS E̶V̤̞̰͖̺̹̳I͙̖̻̳̳͡L ' IN THIS WORLD FOR ALL ' T̼͔̭͕̹̤HE̟̼͔ͅ ͔̠͎̰͍F̙̙̙O̤̩͍R̦S͎A͇̣K͇̜͓̥K̬̖̳͙͓E͎̫̤͙N͍͕̠͙ ͔̩̻̜͔̝W̹̞̙I̲͚̫͈̰ͅL̫̩Ḻ̫͉͇̳̪̭ ͖͚͉̘̩̠̬N͎̥̠O͕̥T͔͍̜͙͎̝̖ B̳̟̜͎̲̥̪E̳̺̤͖͓̻̯ ̬͈̹̲C̲̦͍͉A̭̝͓̱̠̥L̘̙̻̱̠M̳̩̱̘͚ ̹̹̭̫Ị͇̻̦̪̩N̬̯͖̼ͅ ̩͕̬̮̯T͔̳ͅH͔̝̘I̱̰S̲̮͕̲ ͓̰̘͇̗M̩̠̦̹ͅO̦̻̩͍̙͕M̯M̹͕͉̗̱E̠̟N̫̳̩̭̬͔T̩.̺̖͔̪̭͙ (clears throat) Anyways, this is a list to all of the stuff I hate plus the ratings I give them. I hope you hate these as much as I do. Because oh man, do I hate these little things I tell ya. Hate them allot. Fake Pockets Most of the time this is usually a problem for female humans (I'm Male). But considering I’m a guy that is usually cheap throughout my entire life I purchase fake clothing MADE IN CHINA. And I own quite allot of these clothes with fake pockets, and I feel really sad for my female friends who have to take this type of mess their entire lives. There is no reason for these; some people WHO make them say in defense that it's for fashion purposes, I ask something you monsters of all that are horrible and uncomfortable in this world. Who thinks pockets are fashionable? They are not decorations, what makes them likable is the help they give in equipping items you need in your life such as PHONES and other modern gadgets! These pockets can barely fit a single thing! There are pockets that fit 4 phones and I simply feel bad for those who have to minimum space with these fake pockets. Heck pockets are the ONLY reason I don’t wear pajamas 24/7 because ordinary pants have pockets! Pockets should be used as a blessing from fashion, not a horrible trick to play on humanity. Square Shaped Toilets Competition It's the reason Unit 731 existed. "I wan't to see you do better" The “Can you do better???” is of course the over the top phrase to say thing when you have nothing less in return to one’s criticizing, usually done out of pity for some that one thing that wasn’t good in your opinion. And anyways I’m not insulting the man, I would only insult the person if he did something mean to something or somebody, ones man’s work isn’t supposed to be taken that personally especially when it blends in the media. Nothing, literally nothing can save something from critizisism, it’s just the way nature goes, a person have standards and with defending comes together with attacking. Ying Yang whatever. It’s funny because what could be at stake here like what we could be talking about is a silly 5 second mspaint drawing right now! The “Can do better???” is of course the over the top phrase to say thing when you have nothing less in return to one’s criticizing, usually done out of pity for some that one thing that wasn’t good in your opinion. All it is really is just ignoring a opinion and nothing changing, like he didn’t really change he’s mind or depending on the product there’s a slight chance of that him doing nothing (let’s say… Cook a meal, or drink some water, make a joke, plant a seed, not entirely sure if one’s existence isn’t that beneficial now that I’m thinking of it… Think of the economy!) Is a more positive action for the world than the creation of what has been defended that he didn’t like. Apparently insulting’s one work is worse than actually insulting them as a person for some. Also it’s art, an artist is born every single day, and it is very hard to see your opinion even strike someone by talking by the back, some people are mean hearted and literally do send they’re criticizing to the person who created something bad, and sometimes the creator does something worse such as responding with a childish phrase that is many of which “I can’t accept criticism exists”, “What do you mean the world terms are unbalanced?” such as (in a non-positive way) “I wan’t to see you do better.” Candy Stubbornness Category:Misc